


Tales of a Found Family

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Also Kid Fic, Cute Kids, Demisexuality, I Blame Tumblr, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Other, Team Hot Dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Hot Dads + Demi!Raleigh raise Mako and Chuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales of a Found Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patster223](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patster223/gifts), [cypress_tree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypress_tree/gifts).



> I blame patster223 for all that is to follow... Headcanons are evil and I must write down before it goes away, dang you! I tweaked one I saw because demi-folks don't get enough love in any fandom.
> 
> * * *

Raleigh loves Stacker and Herc in equal measure but when he's trying to read a book and they're making out next to him, he gets a little irked (and surprised when it's also arousal). 

"Guys, really?! It's bed time not 'Let's see who can moan louder during make out time'," he huffs out as he scrapes back his hair. Herc pulls away from Stacker's mouth after a hushed conversation between the pair and presses a butterfly kiss to Raleigh's temple. 

"Sorry babe. Stacka was really hot today arguin' with those stuck-up bastards." Herc hums as he presses his entire body against Raleigh's. "We'll take it to the couch if ya want. Didn't mean ta disturb ya that much." 

"I've read it already and I do like this chapter. Can I, umm, join in?" Stacker sits up with a soft look as Herc slowly slides his warm hand up Raleigh's sleeping sweater. 

"You tell me th' second this gets uncomfortable, alright?" Herc asks him seriously as he starts pressing kisses to Raleigh's exposed stomach. Raleigh barely manages to mark his page before he pulls his own sweater off all the way. 

"It feels good now." he breathes out breathlessly as Stacker brackets his other side and starts nibbling at his collarbone. "Oh-Oh. Nngh. _Fuck_..." Raleigh pants out as they slowly, sweetly take him apart inch by inch. He sucks in a hesitant breath when the arousal kicks up a notch that he's sure he hasn't felt before. "Can-Can we stop?" Herc pulls away gently and takes Stacker with him as they wait with tender looks. 

"Bad nibble or did it stop for ya?" Herc asks quietly, reaching our a hand to squeeze Raleigh's hand in reassurance. 

"N-No. Hasn't stopped yet. Don't know if that's good o-or bad..." Raleigh answered as his body temperature cooled a bit, "but I want to try again." Herc switched places with Stacker and Raleigh arched under their talented hands, his heart pounding loud in his ears. He shudders as he whites out, his body trembling in the aftermath. "Oh that felt _**good**_." 

"You're gorgeous when you're like that." Stacker murmurs into his shoulder, absently pressing soft kisses to the sensitive skin. 

"Was the best sex I've had in a while excludin' the semi-public-" 

" _Herc_!" Stacker's cheek felt hot against Raleigh's shoulder and he patted Stacker's back in sympathy. "Don't say stuff like that..." 

"What? Jus' sayin' that it was a good experience fer all of us." Herc defended with a huff into Raleigh's neck. They were cuddling him close and Raleigh wiggled until he slid off the bed to go get a washcloth. "Raleigh?" 

"Just gettin' a cleaning cloth." he calls over his shoulder, feeling loose and warm everywhere. Raleigh ran a washcloth under warm water, cleaning himself off and slipping on a new pair of dark blue briefs as he picked his sweater up off the floor. He cleaned up Herc and turned to clean Stacker when the man in question caught his wrist gently. 

"I got it, Raleigh. You must be exhausted." The truth was that he wanted to cuddle now and he yawned as he passed the lukewarm cloth over. Herc tugged him down to pillow on his chest. "You want your jumper?" He nibbled on his lower lip, nodding shyly as Stacker got up and flicked a pair of briefs at Herc too. "You want Chuck and Mako to see you?" 

"God no." Herc pulled on the briefs as Stacker reached for Raleigh's sweater. 

"... I want one of yours." he blurted out, blushing a bright pink after the words had left his mouth. 

"Oh." Stacker digs through thier closet and comes out with an old PPDC sweater. "This might not fit all the way." 

"That's okay." Raleigh tugged the sweater on over his head and hummed as one edge slipped over his shoulder. "I like it that way an' I can never find any above my size." Stacker crawled back into bed and waited for Raleigh to little spoon him as Herc wrapped an arm around them both.

* * *

Morning brings with it two seven-year-olds and a plaintive meow from their cat as well as a whimper from Max. 

"Okay, okay, m'up..." Raleigh scrubs at his bed head and sleepily blinks at the two kids that belong to his lovers. "Where's your Dads?" 

"Dad's out already at work and Sensei left you a note." Chuck informed him with all the imperiousness of a seven-year-old brat. 

"Hmm. Mako-chan, what's it say?" Raleigh asks as he shuffles out of bed and into the spotless kitchen. He feeds the animals first and then turns to see Mako holding his dressing robe. "Arigato, Mako-chan." He puts it on and ties the front closed (left over right, of course) so that he's not showing her anything but his bare feet. 

"Sensei said that you're supposed to drop us off at school and pick us up today. Both of them will be working late. Chuck wants you to make bacon pancakes." she says with her small but serious voice. "Sensei already made bento boxes." 

"I see. Well then, I guess I gotta bow to the wishes of Prince Chuck..." He says with a wink at Mako. She muffles her laughter as he scoops Chuck up carefully and twirls him in the air. 

"Put me down!" 

"Okay." Raleigh sing-songs as he plops Chuck onto one of the cushioned counter stools. "Bacon pancakes coming up. Mako-chan, what do you want?" He asks as he gently plops her the same way as Chuck and she giggles for a solid minute. "What?" 

"You're really nice in the morning. Sensei usually has to wake Baba up with kisses or coffee." she explains with a wide smile. 

"Always was a morning person." Raleigh replies as he turns his Disney music up to mix batter. "Thought about your breakfast? I think we have enough for a traditional breakfast if you want one." 

"Can I have umeboshi?" she brightens at the mention of traditional food so he gets out the bacon and the pickled plums along with starting the rice cooker with the proper rice-to-water ratio. 

"Sure. Tell you what, yours and Chuck's breakfast is gonna take a bit. You guys wanna go put on your uniforms, get ready?" He asks with a warm smile. 

"I hate it." Chuck grumbles as Raleigh sets them back down onto the floor. 

"I'm sure you do but Mako's gonna beat you to it if you don't get going." He points out, grinning as he trips the competitive streak in the younger Aussie. The little one charges down the hallway in his Striker Eureka PJs with a yell. Raleigh shakes his head at the kid's antics and goes back to tending the food. 

By the time Chuck comes flying back into the kitchen, breakfast is done for all three of them. Mako's rice is in a little bowl and the umeboshi is off to the side along with nori and tamagoyaki. Chuck's bacon pancakes have little pats of butter on them and the Vegemite (which personally Raleigh finds a little _weird_ ) is right next to them. Raleigh's is a mix of both, the bacon pancakes off to the side with rice and umeboshi sharing a single plate. 

"Awesome! Sensei always forgets the Vegemite..." Chuck shakes his fork at Raleigh seriously while Mako's enjoying her breakfast with a happy sigh. 

"I don't see the appeal but you like it so why not?" he shrugs as he dips his bacon pancake into strawberry jam with chopsticks. "I could've made you have the continental breakfast that I grew up with but that's not fair to either of you. You've got five cultures in this house including me plus my Maman would murder me for not letting either of you choose." 

"Would she really?" Chuck was more sensitive than most kids and Raleigh sympathized more than most adults would bother. 

"Maybe. She was pretty good about lettin' us decide." He smiled wistfully at the thought of his Maman's good mornings. 

"Are you gonna go say hello?" Chuck asked quietly. "Mum's so far over here." 

"In spirit I think." Raleigh responded carefully. "Maybe you should try that with me sometimes, okay?" Chuck snuffled, going to wipe his snot onto his sleeve when Raleigh presented him with a tissue. "No snot on your uniform kiddo." 

"Alright. I'll give a burl after school."

* * *

They made it ten minutes early and he escorted both of them to their classroom after signing for a guest pass. 

"I'll be right outside at two fifty on the dot. Either one of ya have after-school activities?" He doesn't want to mess this new thing up so he goes over it with them again. 

"Hai. Aikido and Chuck has-" 

"Kick boxin'. We'll be there for two hours an' after that is dinner followed by bed." Chuck recited dutifully, Raleigh smiling at them both. 

"Got it. Anything else?" He asks just to make sure and gets a surprise as both hug him tightly. "Alright kiddos. Think it's time for ya t' go on in." They give him a peck on the cheek and skip away hand in hand. 

"I take it you're the third party they always draw in their family?" Raleigh's standing up as he's addressed and he meets the eye of a particularly lovely woman. Red hair leads him to the name; Ms. Tamsin and Stacker's best mate for years before he met Raleigh. The accent is a bit shocking but he shrugs as he watches Mako and Chuck scamper into their assigned seats. 

"I guess. Stacks isn't too keen on keepin' the drawings anywhere but his office. Says they clutter up the fridge." Raleigh keeps an absent eye on the kids as they talk. 

"The corkboard is alive and well; knew it was a good idea. Anyway, I have to go break up a Wei and Gage fight again. Those boys never learn..." Tamsin leaves him leaning against the doorframe and watching her effortlessly wrangle the kids into some semblance of order. 

"Come here often?" The familiar accent isn't Herc and Raleigh sighs at the sight of Scott Hansen (middle school teacher and Herc's younger brother). 

"Jus' droppin' off the petites." Raleigh deliberately drops into his French accent, knowing with experience that Scott hates it. "They were bon this morning." Scott peeled away with a disgusted huff as Raleigh grinned in victory. 

"No matter how many times ye tell him no, he always thinks it means yes." Raleigh turned around with a delighted noise at the sight of Herc in a pressed suit. 

"They were so good today. I think pizza's the menu tonight." He confessed as he pressed a kiss to Herc's jawline. 

"Sounds wonderful."

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh! Mini!Chuck and Mini!Mako overtook my Muses. Oh well. Feedback is cherished and loved dearly! Comment anon or with your account~


End file.
